Pokemon B2W2 Logs (Fantendo Group)
' ANYONE IS FREE TO JOIN! ' These are playthrough logs for the following users: , , , , and for the Pokemon games Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. It currently has http://kinglertest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat as the official chatroom, where users doing the logs can chat. IMPORTANT - If you're not going to be active, let us know in advance, and understand that progress can be made without you if you don't say anything. TheFireDragoon (as of February 12rd, 2017, and the game as of February 20th, 2017.) PLAYER NAME: Drag POKEDEX (SEEN): 236 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 35 BADGES: 8 + Champion + Alder MEDALS: 38 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Floccessy City Note: TheFireDragoon has successfully beaten his nuzlocke of Pokemon White 2. This means he can still use team members who fell to Iris. Why do I need to specify that? Because there's one last postgame battle... Main Team Fallen Soldiers Attitude, the level 13 male Snivy. Died to Assurance. Woofers, the level 22 male Herdier. Died to a crit Fire Punch. Sandy, the level 21 female Sandile. Died to a worked up Herdier. Microsoft, the level 21 male Trubbish. Died to a crit quick attack. Nijino, the level 40 male Sandslash. Died to Galvantula's signal beam... we will always remember Nijino as the best sandslash ;-; Zoroark, the level IDK Zoroark. Died to something. Boxed Mons Sacrifice, the level 16 male Rattata. (Backup incase Senpai dies.) Shawa, the level 21 female Venipede. (Backup incase Shuwa-chan dies) Shrooms, the level 26 female Foongus. AAA, the level 35 female Volcarona. (Backup incase Shuwa-chan dies) GamingDyla, the level 27 male Drilbur. HAX, the level 33 male Zebstrika. Smoker, the level 37 female Weezing. (Just isn't holding up well this late in the game) K, the level 26 male Frillish. (Backup incase Daisy dies) Weed, the level 34 male Tangela. PinkLunala, the level 68 female Cresselia. ...Huh, the level 65 Uxie. Died to Champion Level 59 Swanna, F, named Daisy. We will forever remember you as our hero, and you died for the greater good. Level 54 Drapion, F, named PoisonShot. You died in a blaze of glory - you helped us heal up Fetus so he could deal the finishing blow with quick claw on the Haxorus owned by Iris. If you weren't there, we would of wiped. GamingDylan PLAYER NAME: Candide POKEDEX (SEEN): 453 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 26 BADGES: 8 + Champion + Alder MEDALS: 56 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Aspertia City Main Team Other Pokémon Sakura the Lilligant (Found in Castelia Garden) Graze the Mincinno (Found in Hidden Grotto) Uvian the Ducklett (Found in Driftveil Drawbridge) Nyacy the Meowth (Obtained from Yancy in Nimbasa City) Sonansu the Wobbuffet (Obtained from Yancy in Nimbasa City) Mira the Happiny (Hatched in Plasma Frigate) Akupara the Tirtogua (Revived in Nacrene City) Darwin the Eevee (Obtained from Amanita in Castelia City) Levi the Dratini (Obtained from Benga in Floccesy Town) Gold-sans mobile PLAYER NAME: Goldsan POKEDEX (SEEN): 2 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 4 BADGES: 0 MEDALS: N/A CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Aspertia City Main Team Poisonshot PLAYER NAME: Poison POKEDEX (SEEN): 225 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 25 BADGES: 8 + League Beaten MEDALS: 33 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Floccessy Town Main Team Other Pokémon KawaiiDesu the Petilil. Modest w/Chlorophyll. Was part of the team until Nightmare was caught. Whatwat the Ampharos. Modest w/Static. Was part of the team until 15 Aera was caught. A Castform I don't remember the name of. Found in Rustling Grass. Sceek the Reuniclus. Found in Rustling Grass. SHINY the Audino. Found in Rustling Grass. As the name says, it's a shiny! Haxagel the Cryogonal. TheFoxyRiolu PLAYER NAME: Fuzzy POKEDEX (SEEN): 0 POKEDEX (CAUGHT): 0 BADGES: 0 CURRENT MAIN TOWN/CITY/LANDMARK: Aspertia City TIME: 0:02 Note: Fuzzy is doing a ROM hack of B2W2, Pokémon Volt White 2, which is basically a harder version of the game. He is also doing a nuzlocke. This means when a pokemon faints, he boxes it and cannot use it anymore. He only can catch the first mon he sees on a route. Current Party The Fallen N/A Boxed N/A CSketch CURRENT TEAM STATUS *'STATUS': Playing. *'VERSION': White 2. *'CURRENT LOCATION': Heading towards Driftveil City. *'BADGES': 4 *'POKEDEX (SEEN)': 66 *'POKEDEX (CAUGHT)': 15 ON HAND Moves in Bold represent moves that the Pokémon gets STAB from (not including status moves). BOXED *Pablo the Purrloin (Male) - Lv. 9 *Pearls the Lillipup (Female) - Lv. 10 *Tin Tin the Magnemite (Genderless) - Lv. 27 Pokémon Showdown Team Replays After each gym, we'll be fighting each other with our teams (in Gen 5 Custom Game). After Aspertia Gym TheFireDragoon VS Nijino GamingDylan VS Nijino GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon After Virbank Gym Nijino VS Poisonshot Nijino VS GamingDylan Nijino VS TheFireDragoon TheFireDragoon VS GamingDylan TheFireDragoon VS Poisonshot Poisonshot VS GamingDylan After Castelia Gym Poisonshot VS GamingDylan Poisonshot VS TheFireDragoon TheFireDragoon VS GamingDylan After Nimbasa Gym GamingDylan VS Poisonshot GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon Poisonshot VS TheFireDragoon After Driftveil Gym Poisonshot VS GamingDylan GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon TheFireDragoon VS Poisonshot After Mistralton Gym GamingDylan VS Poisonshot Poisonshot VS TheFireDragoon TheFireDragoon VS GamingDylan After Opelucid Gym Poisonshot VS GamingDylan TheFireDragoon VS Poisonshot GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon After Humilau Gym TheFireDragoon VS GamingDylan Poisonshot VS TheFireDragoon GamingDylan VS Poisonshot After Pokémon League Poisonshot VS GamingDylan TheFireDragoon VS Poisonshot GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon The Final Showdown TheFireDragoon VS Poisonshot Poisonshot VS GamingDylan GamingDylan VS TheFireDragoon Category:Pokemon Gaming Logs Category:Teams